La brújula plateada
by AmySilhouette
Summary: "Hay muchos universos y muchas tierras paralelos a vuestro mundo, donde el alma de las personas vive dentro de sus cuerpos. Y mundos como el mío, donde caminan a nuestro lado en forma de espíritus animales a los que llamamos dimos." Historia versionada de la Brújula Dorada (Luces del Norte) RIZZLES


_"Hay muchos universos y muchas tierras paralelos a vuestro mundo, donde el alma de las personas vive dentro de sus cuerpos. Y mundos como el mío, donde caminan a nuestro lado en forma de espíritus animales a los que llamamos dimons."_

-¿La veremos esta noche?- Pregunta el lobo negro, con voz profunda, a su portadora, Jane.

-Espero que sí- Le contesta haciendo una media sonrisa.

_"Hay muchos mundos pero conectándolos todos está el polvo. Dicen que ya estaba aquí antes que las brujas del aire, que los gypsios del agua y que los osos del hielo. En mi mundo, los hombres sabios inventaron un aletómetro, una brújula dorada, y ésta les mostró todo cuanto estaba oculto. Pero la fuerza en el poder, temiendo una verdad que no fuera la suya, destruyó esos mecanismos y prohibió incluso que se mencionara la existencia del polvo. _

_No obstante, queda una única brújula, y sólo hay una persona que la pueda leer…"_

-Oh vamos, deja ese libro ya, es casi la hora- Le dice Susan, la única amiga de Maura, mientras le cierra la tapa del libro bruscamente. –Vamos, ponte el vestido y deja que intente arreglarte ese pelo-

Maura era una mujer solitaria, bueno, así se definía ella, pero sabía perfectamente que era culpa de su persona. Demasiado lista para entablar una conversación amena con desconocidos en las fiestas que organizaban sus padres, demasiado descuidada para poder seguir las jergas que hablaban los, ya no tan jóvenes, de su edad. Y es que tener 30 años y no tener amigos ni pareja, ya era una gran desgracia en ese mundo.

La cuestión es, ¿qué clase de mundo es ese del que estás hablando? Como el tuyo, es como el tuyo. Solo que aquí tu alma estaría sentada a tu lado, en forma animal, y podías interactuar con ella.

Aquel mundo era un poco diferente en lo que se refiere a la sociedad. Todo estaba perfectamente adaptado para los dimons, o daimonions, como otros les llaman. Los coches tenían el espacio perfecto para su correspondiente compañero, los cines, los bares, los parques, todo estaba perfectamente ergonomizado para nuestros acompañantes. Era todo igual, pero diferente.

Maura, ignorando a Susan, seguía ensimismada en el libro _Historia de los Daimonions: Lo que conocemos y lo que queremos conocer. _

"En lo que se refiere a los daimonions, suelen ser del género de su mismo compañero, pero no siempre sucede así. En la diversidad está el gusto. Los niños tienen daimonions cambiantes, adoptan distintas formas de animales hasta que llegan a la pubertad y el daimonion pierde esa facultad, y se queda en la forma que más cómodo se siente. Están fuertemente ligados al ser humano con el que están vinculados, siendo tan fuerte este vínculo que un humano normal no puede separarse jamás de su daimonion, ni siquiera más allá de una pequeña distancia. Si por cualquier razón el vinculo es cortado, el humano se transformará en algo muy parecido a un zombie, una persona que aparenta no tener espíritu."

Haciendo una pequeña pausa, Maura desvía ligeramente su mirada hacia abajo, donde Petra, su loba blanca, estaba acostada a sus pies echa un ovillo. Su pelo tan blanco le recordaba a la nieve, un fenómeno que ella nunca había visto antes y que le encantaría ver. Vuelve la vista al libro y continúa leyendo:

"Cuando un ser humano muere, su daimonion también muere y desaparece para siempre. Es una regla no escrita que los dimons no podían ser tocados por otro ser humano más que su propietario o el compañero de su humano. Cuanta más similitud tengan las formas animales de los amantes, más fuerte será el vinculo, dando lugar a la creación de un vínculo extremadamente poderoso, creado por el polvo dorado, que une a un compañero a otro de por vida. Almas gemelas. El vínculo puede llegar a significar la muerte para uno de los sujetos si el otro muere.

Hay muy pocos casos registrados, pero los que ha habido siempre han coincidido en una cosa. El mismo tipo de familia animal de los daimonions de los cónyuges."

Amor. Cuando pensaba en el amor sentía como la palabra se reía de ella. ¿Existía un amor tan fuerte como para crear tal dependencia de dos personas? Negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba el libro. Aquello sólo ocurría en los cuentos de hadas y nunca a personas como ella. A personas raras.

-Ya, ya voy Susan.-Le dice pacíficamente Maura tras escuchar por décima vez los gritos de su amiga. Se habían conocido apenas dos inviernos atrás pero era la única persona a la que podía considerar una amiga. –Vamos Petra-

-Demasiado ruidosa, siempre igual.-Susurra la loba mientras se despereza.

-Demasiado gruñona-Le contesta Kitty, el daimonion de Susan, un gato con mucho pelo y la cara bastante aplastada.-¿No se supone que los lobos van en manada? Sal por ahí a que te de el aire y a ver si socializáis un poco más.-

-Soy forense, nadie quiere hablar con una persona que prefiere los muertos a los vivos. Y yo los prefiero a ellos…-Acaba la frase Maura casi susurrando. Ella consideraba a la mayoría de personas monstruos, se habían metido tanto con ella, por lo que fuera, todo de ella estaba mal hasta que se desarrolló físicamente. Pero esa gran belleza y ese actual estilo de moda que llevaba lo único que le aportaba era todo tipo de personas babosas que sólo querían estar con ella para llevársela a la cama. No, los monstruos no siempre necesitan poderes para herir.

-Vamos, Maur, papá se va a enfadar si no estamos allí a tiempo.-Le dice Petra mientras apoya su cabeza en las piernas desnudas de Maura.

-No quiero ir, no se me dan bien esas cosas. Además toda esa gente no son mas que un montón de personas con disonancia cognitiva, actúan escondiéndose de si mismos un hecho que les influye notoriamente, lo cual es algo muy estudiado en algunas corrientes de la Gestalt, una escuela de psicología alemana…-Empezó a parlotear Maura.

-Bueno, vaaaaaale ya. Corta. Stop. Desnúdate, dúchate y vístete. Te quiero bajo en media hora. MEDIA HORA MAURA.-Grita Susan mientras cierra de un portazo, había pasado un buen rato que había dejado de escuchar a Maura porque había entrado en modo científico. La quería mucho, pero no podía soportarla mucho tiempo. En cierto modo le daba pena porque con lo preciosa que era, dudaba que fuera a encontrar pareja teniendo esa singular personalidad. Aunque ella la quería, sí.

Mi padre siempre me decía que tenía que parecer débil, que me daría un punto a mi favor ya que todos me subestimarían. Pero se equivocaba. Soy débil. Soy débil cuando estoy cerca de ella.

Mamá me advirtió, que cuando encontrara a mi pareja todo cambiaría. No especificó si para bien o para mal, y ahora me alegro porque sé que no hay dolor más fuerte que el del amor. Se que jamás se fijará en mi, pero no pierdo nada por intentarlo, ¿no?

Por dios soy una Rizzoli, descendiente de los alphas más importantes de toda Italia. Líder de líderes. Familia de lobos. Mi manada consta de siete personas: Barry Frost, Vince Korsak, mis hermanos Frankie y Tommy, Sarah Ramirez, Galileo y su hermano John. Cada uno con su correspondiente pareja. Todos menos yo. Aunque yo la llevo observando desde aquel día en el que la vi de lejos en una de las fiestas que su padre hizo en Florencia, aunque ella no me vio. Mi madre me regaña una y otra vez, y otra vez por si acaso. No dejan de atosigarme para que vaya de una vez y me presente. Pero, ¿cómo iba a querer estar una mujer como ella con alguien como yo?

-No seas cobarde. No es propio de ti, sabes que puedes conquistarla.-Dice Amarok, daimonion de Jane.- Además, si podemos llegar a estar lo suficientemente cerca de ellas, podré ver si la atracción es mutua. Sabes que es instantánea en nosotros. Es una loba, por el amor de los Dioses, será nuestra.

-Deja de hablar de ella así. No sabes si les gustaremos. No presupongas. Se que la imprimación es instantánea pero… ¿y si no somos sus compañeros? Sé que tú eres un daimonion masculino y que por eso tenemos más posibilidades pero… no sé. Se que suena ridículo, pero tengo miedo.-Gira la cabeza Jane, su padre siempre le decía que tener miedo era normal. Pero ellos eran líderes, y el miedo se supera.

En esos momentos, Jane se dio cuenta de que su control siempre había sido una ilusión. Se evaporaba con verla. Y cuando pudiera estar cerca de ella esta noche, cuando acercarse e incluso olerla… no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a pasar.

Nueva historia, criaturitas. Corta, ya lo sé, pero primero quiero ver la aceptación que tiene aquí para utilizar mi tiempo en algo que después no va a gustar. Si os gusta, tiraré para adelante y haré capítulos mucho más largos, prometido. Me he empapado de la cultura Rizzoli e Isles y me he enamorado de esta maldita pareja. Se que tengo otra historia pendiente, lo sé, lo sé, lo sé. Pero es que nunca la acabo de escribir, no me acaba gustando. Pero se que esta será diferente.

Bueno, como habréis podido observar, esta historia se desarrolla en el mundo de La Materia Oscura, de Philip Pullman, así que todo este mundo le pertenece a él! Mío sólo es la historia de estas dos mujeres.

Me gustaría añadir que en este mundo, en mi historia, está completamente bien visto que dos personas del mismo género sean pareja, ya que, vamos, van andando con animales por ahí. La homofobia está completamente extinguida (y rezo para que eso también pase en nuestra dimensión) y la única intolerancia que hay es hacia la misma intolerancia.

Espero ansiosa vuestros comentarios, porque si veo que esto no tiene futuro ya lo mando a la hoguera. Nah, en serio, son algo que consigue animarme mucho para seguir escribiendo e intentar deleitaros. Así que espero críticas (se aceptan de todo tipo, menos amenazas de muerte contra mi persona).

Un saludo!


End file.
